The Affair
by alzgalzz
Summary: Ste and Doug have a happy relationship but someone new statrs to steel the lime light.
1. Chapter 1

Affair

"I'll see you later Ste." Doug said rising from his seat placed opposite me. We were in The Dog in the Pond. Just been having a pint sorting out business stuff, you know, flirting, kissing. We had a great life together, it was just us, the perfect couple.

"See you" I replied cheerfully. I had agreed to stay here and hand out a few leaflets for Carter and Hay. I stood up and calmly hugged Doug. He left and I marched around the pub handing out leaflets to many people.

"Nancy," I leaned over the bar to a short pregnant lady, "Please could you stick these up around the pub?" I said handing her a bunch of leaflets.

"Yes, Ste, sure." she agreed happily, turning to grab a roll of sticky tape.

Then I came across somebody I had never seen before. Most of the people in this pub were regulars, but he wasn't. Even in a sitting position he looked tall and smart, a red shirt covered his muscly chest. His hair was dark and his upper lip was accompanied by a sophisticated moustache.

"Hey," I said to him separating one of the leaflets from the rest of the pile, "would.. Would you like.. Erm.. A leaflet?" I was stuttering. Why was I stuttering? Although come to think of it, he was ultra hot.

"Ye, thank ye." He said nodding slowly. And OMG he was Irish, just as I thought this man couldn't get any sexier he comes out with this ammence Irish accent. I stayed staring at him, until I realised he was pretty uncomfortable. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"Yes." I said instantly without even thinking. What was I doing? I had a boyfriend. But then again, one drink wouldn't hurt. I grabbed a stool and sat near the gentleman.

"Brendan, by the way." he said ever so softly, that Irish voice again.

"Ste." I said smiling sweetly.

"Steven?" He asked.

"Well yes, but most people call me Ste." the smile never left my face.

"Well I shan't be like 'most', I'll call ye Steven." He said rather abruptly. My checks reddened.

"Ok, let's see that drink then shall we?" I winked, giggling a little.

I was drunk. Drunk to the point me and Brendan were inches apart. I could feel his warmth, the strong smell of aftershave escaping his neck. I had five texts and three missed calls of Doug, all of them I had ignored. I was having to much of a good time. But then it was between Doug or a good time when Brendan asked me;

"Do you want to come back to mine Steven?" he said.

Doug or fun? Boyfriend or friend? Doug or Brendan? Something old, or something new? That's when I realised I'd already answered. God, I was drunk.

"Yes." I spluttered. And he lead me outside. "where do you live?" I asked.

"The new estate out of town." He answered as we walked along the wooden decking outside the pub and up to a parked car.

"Can't say I know it." I said.

"Well you'll have to come and see then." Brendan patted my back. It was like an electric shock. He sent shivers up my back, leaving my knees tingling. The hairs on the back of my neck danced in shock. He made me feel amazing.

Slowly, Brendan pulled up to the drive of his house. The house was huge! Pillars guarding the front door which was about seven foot tall. And the front lawn was beautifully mowed. I jumped out of the car dragging my drunken body to the door. Brendan opened the door proudly and entered. I followed behind.

When I we got settled down inside he offered me another drink, but I rejected the offer.

"let me learn a bit about you then." Brendan said, he was incredibly close to me on the sofa.

"I'm Ste, I have two kids and live with their mum Amy." I said smartly.

"Are you and Amy together?" Brendan was getting closer.

"No, I've got a boyfriend me." I said feeling quite uncomfortable by the way me and Brendan weren't far apart at all.

Brendan slowly nodded leaning closer. The he kissed me on my lips. And I kissed him back. I had to, I wanted to, I needed to. My hands reached his face as he snaked his hands around my hip pulling me towards him. His wet tongue slipped into my mouth moving in sync with mine. Our mouths moved together eagerly and we were drawn together.

He fumbled with my belt buckle, tearing it from the loops in my chinos. But just before he had the chance to take things any further I pulled away and stood up.

I paused, staring at him for a moment. "c'mon, let's go to your bed room." I said seductive.

So when I woke up on the morning, I had no idea where I was. I was laid in a bed, white sheets, dark pillows. The room around me was elegant. Then I turned to the side. No matter how drunk I must have been last night, I could certainly remember who was lying beside me. Brendan. I watched him peacefully as he shuffled onto his side, facing me. He popped one eye open and looked at me.

"Morning." he said, raising an eyebrow.

"'iyerr." I answered with a groggy voice. "Ermm.. I think I should go, you know, get back home."

I had to go back and see Doug, he was probably worrying about me. Although most of me wanted to curl back up towards Brendan and kiss him forever. I swung my legs out of the bed and started redressing myself.

"Gimme yer number." Brendan's voice said behind me.

"Why?" I asked cheekily.

"Because I wanna see ye again!" Brendan brought his arm up to his head. He place the palm of his hand on the side of his face, supported by his elbow.

"But I've got a boyfriend." I said puzzled.

"So.." he raises his eyebrows suggestively.

I opened a draw on his bedside table and found a small piece of paper and a worn out pencil. I wrote my number on the paper slowly and left the piece of paper on the dresser near the door.

"I'll see ye soon then, ye?" Brendan said across the room.

I turned around, "Yes, I'll see you soon." then I left the room and was out the house in seconds.

Sent from my iPhone


	2. Chapter 2

"Ste where have you been?" Doug said as I calmly entered my flat. His eyes were dark, tired lolling. He only wore his boxer shorts, he had obviously had a stressful night sleep. "Well?" Doug stared narrowly at me, "You've been missing all night, not answering your calls! WHERE WE'RE YOU STE?" Doug shouted at me, quite scary actually.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Doug." I stepped towards him sat on the coffee table.

"I don't care, just tell me where you were." Doug's bottom lip was trembling.

"At The Dog, I met an old friend and I decided to go out for a drink with them." I was obviously lying.

"And what it took you all night to go for a drink? Where did you stay?" Doug had calmed down, but definitely not completely.

"I stayed in a hotel, he offered for me to stay with him but I reject the offer." I was quite impressed with my lies.

Doug sighed and started wandering towards me. His arms reached around me and he hugged me. The hug was empty. When I was with Brendan, just being near him I could smell is strong masculine smell, but with doug it was dull.

"I'm sorry." Said Doug.

"Ye, me too." I replied quietly.

"Well I'm going to go back to bed. Are you ok going back to the shop?" Doug said withdrawing from our embrace.

"Yes, you go to sleep." I said peacefully.

"Surprised you don't have a hangover Ste." Doug laughed.

"Yeah, me too." that was the only bit of honesty I had said to Doug since I walked through the door.

We said our good byes and I left for the village. As I was walking to Carter and Hay my mobile started vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed the phone from my pocket. I peered at the screen and noticed that it was an unknown number. But really, it wasn't unknown. I knew exactly who it was. I pressed the green 'answer' button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Steven." I jumped for joy, and a smile flashes onto my face. I hurried along to Carter and Hay still carrying on the conversation.

"'iyer Brendan." I spoke proudly.

"You missing me?" Brendan said softly. I smirked grateful that Brendan wasn't able to see him.

"Maybe." I giggled. Getting near to the Delicatessen's doors.

"Do you want to see me again?" Brendan breathed heavily down the speaker, a huge turn on.

"Yes. When?" I said before i instantly realised someone was stood inside the shop. My jaw dropped when I realised I new the person. Brendan. I burst the door open of the deli. And with out even thinking about what I was doing I through my arms around him and hugged him. I could smell what I had missed when I hugged Doug. My body went all tingly.

"Alright Steven, calm down." Brendan laughed setting his hands on my hips. "So you did miss me then."

"Can we go back to yours Brendan?" I whispered. Brendan pulled out of the hug and looked deeply into my eyes.

"No, let's go for a drink." a smile crept onto his face.

"Please, Bren, I do miss you." I admitted. I know I'd only known Brendan for a day but I was already in need of him.

"Steven, I think we need to find out a bit about each other."

"But we know enough." I whined.

"More, we need to know more." Brendan said softly.

"Fine." I finely agreed kissing Brendan. I just had to be grateful that I could spend the time with Brendan. We sneaked out of the door and headed out to the car. Brendan took me to some swanky bar in town with glowing blue lights and pillars dotted around the room with fish swimming around inside. It was amazing.

"What do you want to drink Steven?" Brendan asked me.

"Get us both a Flaming Sambuca, we'll have a bit of fun with 'um!" I smile cheekily.

"alright, go fetch a table then and I'll be over." Brendan said.

I grabbed a both in the corner. The seats were black leather and the wall behind was a vast tank of fish. The centre of the table was decorated by three candles all glowing bright, it was the only way Brendan could find me in this dark area.

He appeared with two glasses clearly on fire. The clear liquid at the bottom fuelled the blue flames hoping around the rim of the glass.

"There you go, let the flame go out first." Brendan eased the glass on the table and sat near me.

"Can we have this, then go?" I said moving closer to Brendan's body.

"Go where?" Brendan licked his lips naturally.

"Back to yours." I said rubbing the palm of my hand up Brendan's dressed chest. Brendan looked down down at me and smirked slyly. He looked mega hot.

"Maybe." Brendan's told me, smiling. He kissed my nose gently.

So then I had spent the rest of the day trying to persuade him to take me back to his. Involving whispering slowly and deeply in to his ears, and a lot of touching, including in special places. My goal was to drive him crazy, crazy enough that it would be impossible for him to resist. And I succeeded. It resulted in him being the one that dragged me from the bar. My stumbled out of the door and straight into the car driving our way back to his house. I had left Doug asleep at mine two hours ago, so I was desperately hoping that he was tired enough to sleep for much longer. Hoping Doug wouldn't notice that I was gone again . And allowing me and Brendan to have as much time as we needed in the bedroom.

Me and Brendan went back to his, picking up from where we left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all of you Reviews and Subscriptions. Much appreciated.**

**Alice!x **

I managed to sneak home at four thirty. Thankfully Doug was still sound asleep. Tucked up on my, our, bed. I took my jacket off and climbed in to the bed with him.

I felt so sorry for him. He was completely oblivious that I was falling for another man. If I could, I would stop this thing I had with Brendan, but honestly, I just couldn't. Brendan is the one, but I would never be able to let Doug down. Brendan made me feel wanted. He made me feel useful. Every time I was with him I wanted to be as close as possible with him.

Yes, I could lie to Doug about where I have been and who with. But he would only buy it for so long. I wanted to be with Doug, because he loved me and he was funny, he would make me laugh and he understands my jokes. He would never make me feel small, or have me beg for anything.

On the other hand, Brendan. He was so irresistible he made me bag for him. I felt intimidated by him but in a way, I kind of liked it. He was the boss.

So now it was between Doug, who had love and sweetness, or Brendan, who had passion and desire.

Doug started to shift and stir. His eyes opened softly. And he looked at me, a smile frowning on his face.

"Nice sleep?" I asked.

"Ye." Doug said his eyelids low from tiredness. "Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?"

"Ah, it was too quite." I lied. I had forgotten about the shop. Straight after Brendan had dropped me off in the village I had gone home. I had been completely caught up in lust for Brendan that I had forgotten about my real life.

"OK." Doug replied. He grabbed my around the hips and kissed me three times on the lips. He nuzzled my neck, suggestively. "You wanna?" His voice was muffled by my skin.

"Ermm.." I tried pulling my self away from Doug. I didn't want to disappoint him too much but mine and Brendan's time in the bedroom was nothing compared to what ever happened with me and Doug.

Doug pulled away puzzled. He looked directly into my eyes. "What?"

"I..you just back to sleep." I said with a pathetic attempt at a reassuring smile.

"No, we haven't been together for ages." Doug said, "I'm all done sleeping."

I lifted my body up, finally succeeding to escape Doug. "I'm going back to the shop." I said practically running out the door.

On my way through the village I bumped into Mercy. Mercedes Fisher, she certainly knew a thing or two about cheating on men.

"Sorry Merc'" I said apologetically.

"S'orite Ste." She said picking up the shopping she had clumsily dropped. She then looked at deeply.

"What?" I said abruptly.

"I saw you with someone the other day." She said with a noticing smile on her wicked face.

"Who?" I said, scared.

"I don't know, he's tall with dark hair and moustache." She said nodding.

"Brendan." I relieved, If she asked why I was with him i would lie, so I tried not I worry too much.

"Yes." She said pointing a finger at me. "He pick up Joel from ours all the time."

"Does he?" I wondered.

"Yes, Joel's going out with our Theresa and he says that Bra..Bre..?" she got stuck on his name, forgetful.

"Brendan." I corrected her.

"Yes, Brendan." She settled back worth the name, "Joel says he's like a father figure to him."

"Brendan and Joel?" I said, surprised.

"Aye! Pretty good friends." she said shuffling her bags around in her hands. "Anyway Ste, I must be off."

"OK, Mercy. Thank you." I said letting her walk away.

"See ya." She called behind her.

I walked on towards the shop. And pulled out my phone. I instantly called Brendan.

"Hey Bren." I said when he answered.

"Alright Steven?" He asked.

"Yes." I said unlocking the door to Carter and Hay, "You never told me you knew Joel."

"Joel? Yes, he's like a son to me." Brendan said calmly.

"Nice. How come I never see him at your house then?" I asked nosily.

"He lives with my sister."

"Where does your sister live?" I asked excitedly.

"She lives in the Village, above your shop." He said.

"What's she called?"

"Cheryl Brady." He told me.

"Oh My God! NO?" I said stunned.

"Why you so surprised, Steven?" Brendan chuckled a little.

"Because I know Cheryl, very well." I now stood behind the counter in Carter and Hay, "I had no idea she had a brother."

"Well she does, and it's me." Brendan said cockily. "Anyway, do you want to meet up later?"

"I don't know if I can." I said frowning.

"Why not." He sounded disappointed.

"Because I've turned Doug down already today, and I feel really bad." I said, my head hung low in embarrassment.

"Steven," Brendan's voice was soft, "You're having an affair."

"I..I.." I then burst into tears. I put the phone down on Brendan dropping it carelessly on the counter. It had just hit me. I was having an affair, and no matter what, I would never be able to turn back. That's it now. Even if I was to stop it completely, it would always be there.

I was having an affair.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Doug." I cried, "I didn't feel well."

As soon as I'd stopped crying at the Deli, I cleaned my face up and headed home. At home I found Doug acting angry towards everything.

"Just go away Ste." he said bluntly.

"No. I need you to understand." I begged.

"Just get out. I need to be alone." he said placing a mug down on the work bench where he'd been drying the pots. "And by the looks of thing, so do you."

"You don't know anything." I said taking my jacket off and placing it on the arm of the sofa.

"Yes I do! I know that you don't want to be with me. And if you can't, then I can't deal with the let down right now." Doug rubbed his temples faced down.

Silence.

"But-" I had no clue what to say.

"Just go away!" Doug butted-in.

I left. I just wandered into the village. Wondering what to do. I wanted to see Brendan, but I couldn't. He would just remind me of the terrible things I was doing. So I decided to go and see Cheryl. Maybe tell her about my new found love in her brother. I needed to tell someone, maybe that's what's been making me feeling so frustrated.

I climbed up the stone steps to a flat with blue doors and knocked quietly. I kind of regretted it now. What was I supposed to say?

'Oh, hi Chez. By the way I love your brother'. But it was too late the door was opened by a blond lady. Cheryl.

"Ste?" She said looking behind her, then back to me. She had a nervous look on her face.

"Can I come in, please?" I asked politely.

"It's a bit of I bad time hun'" she bit her lip, glancing behind her again. She smiled at someone.

In reaction I dropped my head. I frowned persuasively. I slowly tangle my feet around and started walking the other way.

"Oh, wait Ste!" Cheryl called after me in a guilty cry.

I turned around with a small grin on my face and let Cheryl lead me in.

When I entered the room I saw exactly why it was a bad time. Brendan was sat on the sofa with a teenage boy, a younger boy and a woman hovered over them with tears marking red patches on her cheeks.

"Ste," Cheryl held a hand out gesturing towards the people, "this I my brother Brendan. These are his two sons and Eileen, their ma'" Cheryl put on a fake smile.

I looked at Brendan and stared at him. He smirked. He was so gorgeous. He was wearing a white shirt with pink fold-ups.

"What did you want to say Ste?" Cheryl said far to publicly. I was under so much pressure, everyone was staring.

"It doesn't matter." I said quietly heading back to the door.

"Steven." a deep voice called behind me. I turned my head noticing that Brendan had risen from the sofa. He came striding towards me. Stopping when he was incredible close to me.

"They know." he whispered into my face.

"What?" I said quietly.

"They know, about us." Brendan continued whispering. It was getting a bit funny now. We were both smiling at each other. I was worried in case this got to far in front of everyone. I concentrated on what he's just said.

"Brendan?" Eileen called. "I'm going." Eileen headed over to the door where I was stood. I moved out of the way as she brushed passed me.

"Cheryl." Brendan said. Now speaking, "Can you take the boys out, I need to talk with Steven."

Cheryl agreed with a soft nod and left through the door. The boys following closely behind. When the door loudly clicked shut Brendan pulled me towards him. He kissed my slowly leaning into me. I interrupted the kiss. I pulled away facing Brendan.

"How does she know?" I said sweetly.

"She's left the boys with me for a short while, so I have to look after them. I told her I had other people I needed to be with." Brendan said. He started gently caressing my cheek. "You."

"What?" I said still not fully understanding.

"I told her I had a boyfriend." Brendan's hand reached the back of my head.

"Wha-" I paused in shock. "She knows your gay?"

"Well she does now." Brendan smirked.

"But Brendan, I'm not even your boyfriend." I said with a twisted face, puzzled. I watched Brendan as his smirk descended. His eyes softened with pure disappointed.

"You could be." He leaned into me even further. He grabbed my earlobe between his teeth and tugged suductivley. I melted completely giving in to his tempting suductions. He made me crazy. Heat filled the room. I needed to stop this need I had for Brendan, but he was already fulfilling the need. I couldn't tear my self away from such a tempting human being. I moaned as he nuzzled my neck pressing his fingers into the flesh on my waist. He sucked my neck causing it to ache.

"Brendan.." I cried, not sure if I was crying out for him to carry on or to stop. "Stop!"

Brendan pulled away and loosened his grip on my sides.

"Steven," Brendan's voice was rough "Please just be with me."

"I can't." I replied.

"You can." He begged.

"No, I can go out with two people." I said rubbing his arms soothingly.

"You don't have to." Brendan's breathing quickened, "You can just be with me."

"I can't, I have to be with Doug." I cried.

"Why? Why can't you be with me?" Brendan held me tight again.

"Because Doug loves me." I said too comfortable in Brendan's embrace.

"But I love you more!" Brendan almost shouted. He shocked me. I could see his face relax, realising what he'd just done. I looked at him for a while. Brendan chewed his lip impatiently waiting for an answer.

I kissed Brendan sloppily. I devoured the taste of him and held him so tight that I thought I might crack a bone in his body. I pushed him backwards forcefully and into Brendan's bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last Chapter, I think.**

**Thank-you so much for all the reviews, they're amazing!:)**

Brendan and I woke from a doze, mid-evening. We lay together. Brendan's arms were enclosed around me, making me feel warm and protected. I woke first. Well, at least I thought I did. By the time I'd twisted around to face Brendan his eyes cracked open.

"Y'ok?" Brendan's voice croaked.

"Yes, definitely." I said cuddling into Brendan's bare chest feeling his hairy legs graze against mine.

"Ye can stay the night, if you clear something with Doug." Brendan said softly.

"Mm.." I said half unsurely, "I'll text him."

I reached for my phone, which somehow I can't remember placing. I turned quickly around to Brendan with a shocked expression on my face.

"Oh my Lord!" I said collapsing onto Brendan.

"What?" He said stroking my dirty blond hair that looked scruffy from previous, rough events.

"My phone." I then darted up again, Brendan's hand dropped from my hair and rested on my neck near my right collar bone.

"What's happened?" Brendan sighed.

"I've left it at home, and Doug's at home, it's in my jacket." It all came so fast, realising that if Brendan had called me, Doug would have known. "You haven't called or text me have you?"

Brendan looked back at me with a guilty face. His eyes widened. He had obviously contacted me with in the time Doug had my phone.

"He might not have seen it. I only called ye because Eileen was crying over leaving the kids and I really couldn't be bothered with all the sobbing." Brendan said pulling me back down from my hips. He kissed my forehead, reassuringly.

"But what if he has?" I laid the palm of my hand gently onto Brendan's chest holding me up.

"It'll just make it harder for me to explain."

"Explain what?" Brendan knew what I meant.

"That I'm in love with you." A smirk turned into a smile on my lips. I dived in to nuzzle Brendan's neck roughly letting him squirm underneath me. Brendan's phone shuffled and make a bleeping tone.

"Leave it." I mumbled into Brendan neck, now leaving there to go and kiss his lips.

"No, it might be important. I do still have the responsibility of the boys ye know." Brendan shoved me off of him and climbed over to grab his mobile phone.

"What is it?" I said quietly, nosily.

"It's from you." Brendan lowered his eyebrows in confusion. I watched as he opened the message. He paused to read it, so did I, slowly.

'Tell Ste I never want to see him again!'

Brendan looked at me and smiled. I pushed him over playfully. He was so smug and proud of himself. Like he'd just won something. Although, to be honest he had.

"Result!" Brendan dragging himself back up and pushing me down. He climbed on top of me straddling me around my hips.

"No Bren'" I said attempting to push him off me, failing. "That was just a text message, no expression. For all we know he could be crying his eyes out at home."

"Ye.." Brendan said leaning forward to kiss me open mouthed and passionately on the lips. His naked body upon mine distracted me.

"OH NO!" I alarmed, forcefully pushing Brendan off of me, "Doug's threatened to jump off a bridge before. At Christmas, because of Becks."

"Steven." Brendan looked seriously deeply in to my eyes. He put his arms around my waist calmly, "You can go talk to Doug, but please, come back to me."

"Yes. Thank you Brendan. It's me and you now, but Doug just needs to know that I didn't do it out of spite of him." I kissed Brendan briefly on the lips and left. Obviously dressed, which didn't go down well with Brendan as he watched the way I would bend over to get my clothes.

I almost ran home, although I was intensely dreading telling Doug that I didn't love him anymore. I just wanted to get it all over with. Knowing that Brendan would be waiting at the end of it with open arms, made me more and more desperate for Doug to understand. Which I knew wouldn't be that easy.

I let myself in to the flat noticing everything was very quite. I peeked my head around the corner of the door before closing it behind me. No sign of Doug. I wandered into the bedroom. There lay a young boy, my now ex-boyfriend.

"Doug." I whispered softly. No response. I walked further into the room to find that he was sleeping. His cheeks were red raw from crying. He'd obviously cried himself to sleep. The curtains were still open and the moonlight shined through the window and filled the room. I went and laid next to Doug. Light tears filled my eyes. It was like a mist of sorrow filled the room and instantly caused salty, stinging tears to your eyes.

"I'm sorry Doug. I do love you, I just love Brendan too. You're the one I loved first though, surely that should mean something. I mean if you think about it, Brendan was just second best. It's all my fault, I know. Why couldn't I just settle with you, you've always been good enough. I'm an idiot. I've ruined everything. But Doug, we can't help who we love. You love me, and to be honest, you shouldn't. Because I'm a bad person, and I don't love you enough. I'm not going to start blaming any of it on you, because it's because I was stupid enough to fall for someone else. I was ungrateful. All I can say now doug, is that I'm sorry. I love Brendan, ye, I do. I love Brendan a lot, and I can't help that. But please don't think it was because of you. You've been perfect through all of it. But I've just been selfish." I stared at him sleeping. I brushed a piece of hair from his forehead.

"Sorry." I heard Doug whisper. His eyes still shut.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one who mucked everything up." I said softly.

Doug opened his eyes and lifted his body. He kissed me on the cheek. "Don't let Brendan mess you around. OK?" He said.

"I love you." I said friendlily. I smiled.

"I love you too Ste." He picked up an already packed bag and stumbled out of the house.


End file.
